


Destiel Tumblr Kink Meme Ficlets

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angel Cas, Angel Castiel, Begging, Bigbad!Dean, Biting, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bossy Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Casifer, Catboy Cas, Chubby Cas, Claiming Mark, Coming Untouched, Cum Inflation, Dean Crying During Sex, Dean Smith - Freeform, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, LittleRed!Cas, Loud Castiel, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Dean, Name Calling, Office AU, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Oversensitive, Overstimulation, Panties, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Spiderman!Cas, Spideypool - Freeform, Sub Dean, Teasing, Tentacles, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, Wings, Wolf hybrid, deadpool!Dean, dom Cas, role play, secretary cas, stripper cas, sub cas, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the summary said (but repeating it nonetheless), this is a collection of ALL my kink memes from Tumblr.<br/>Every chapter is a new kink please check the chapter title for the desired kink.<br/>Lots of porn. And smuttiness.</p><p>NOTE: All ficlets are currently unbeta'd, so you might find some mistakes but they'll be fixed eventually. Thank you for your understanding!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bondage and Wing Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com for more Destiel or to send me prompts which are currently open!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage spiced up with a nice Wing Kink

Jesus fuck Cas looks hot like this, long lithe body spread out on the bed, toned arms high above his head, bound together with leather cords.

His cheeks are flushed, chest tinged pink, nipples standing proud and swollen red from Dean’s mouth. His cock isn’t fairing much better, stiff and hard, leaking precum onto his stomach.

The most spectacular thing about the other man though, fuck, was the large black wings stretched to either side of his body, fuck dean can’t keep his hands off them. Reverent hands stroking through thick black feathers, tugging at them just to watch the way cas bucked from the bed, body straining cock twitching violently.

So it’s like that is it? Well damn he can work with that.

He grabs a handful twisting his wrist carefully staring in awe when Cas writhed under him, thighs quivering where they rested to either side of Dean, cock spurting precum, pink tip glistening in a way that left Dean’s mouth watering.

“Think I can make you cum like this, baby? Just with my hands in your pretty little feathers fucking making you wrecked, aren’t I angel? Tell me.”

Cas makes this high pitched wounded sound, hips fucking up into the air, breaths coming in ravished gasps.

“Dean please! I’m so close please just touch me!”

He grins, tugging on Cas’ feathers as he curls his fingers about cas’ weeping cock jerking slow and teasing.

Cas cries out when he cums, wings flexing and curling, mouth falling slack and back arching, spurting thick strings of cum across his happy trail and stomach.

Dean could come from the fucking sight of him, reaching down with a cum slick hand to palm his own cock, he could but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t cum bulls deep in cas’ tight ass.


	2. Panties and Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some panties and car sex and bottom Castiel

Dean’s had dreams like this, fuck has he, with Cas straddling his waist pert ass wrapped in dark blue lace, cock stiff and proud at his stomach, leaking precum into the fabric.

Jesus he looks… fucking ethereal, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, big baby blue eyes wide and dark holding do Dean’s gaze as Dean pumps three fingers into Cas’ ass, one hand holding the delicate fabric aside from the angels hole.

The car is steamed, windows misted around them, creaking as Cas rocks down, riding his hand with these sweet desperate little whimpers that just make his cock fucking twitch where it’s stood from his jeans, zipper open, cock throbbing, he can’t help himself when he grinds up against the lace of Cas’ panties, rubbing their ducks together.

Cas’ is panting, hunched over, ass clenching hotly around Dean’s fingers and fuck Dean can’t hold back anymore.

He shifts Cas up, gripping his cock in one hand, guiding his cock head to Cas’ winking hole.

He pushes in slowly, watched, enraptured by the way Cas’ soft pink mouth goes slack, eyes rolling back and fluttering shut. Cas reaches up, one trembling hand bracing against the impalas roof, allowing him to rock down, rolling his hips working Dean’s cock deep and hard, leaving the blond breathless, gripping desperately at the fabric over Cas’ hips.

He fucks Cas as best he can in the confined space and it’s slick and hot, skin rubbing together, sweat damp and glistening. The impala groans and it mimics Cas’ hoarse cry.

He cums balls deep inside Cas, biting at the angels shoulder and moaning when Cas cums over Dean’s shirt, trembling apart in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com for more Destiel or to send me prompts which are currently open!


	3. Wall Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have some wall sex with Bottom Dean

The wall is cold again st his damn back, but like he’ll is he complaining. Cas’ hands are warm on his ass, cupping his firm cheeks, spreading them wide, kneading at them with eager, nimble fingers.

Dean can’t help but groan, body lifted and dropped down like he weighs nothing and he guesses he doesn’t, to an angel. But fuck he kinda gets off on it, groaning low and arching up, mouth slack as Cas’ tongue plays with his, moves his mouth open and wide as he fucks him.

He clings to broad shoulders, whimpers when Cas nails his prostate, cursing to hell and back even as he begs Cas not to fucking stop, gasping out when Cas snarls, outright fucking snarls and slams his hips up, gripping bruising, possessive.

He’s so fucking close to cumming with the onslaught into his prostate and the teasing stroke of the very tip of Cas’ fingers around his sensitive rim, it’s like seeing heaven and he whines, rolls his hips trying to force Cas deeper, harder, his mouth shaping the word please over and over.

Cas stills, balls deep inside him, breathing sharp and heavy baby blue eyes wide, dark, locked onto Dean’s staring him down as he cums. Hot and wet, leaking out of Dean’s abused hole.

And that, that finally tips him over the edge, has him throwing his head back, knocking it against the wall, his cock throbbing, streaking precum over Cas’ chest, crying out hoarse and wrecked and as does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com for more Destiel or to send me prompts which are currently open!


	4. Knotting and Alpha/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Demon!Dean and Omega Angel!Castiel, with bottom Cas of course and some knotting

Cas is just the prettiest damn angel, and Dean is fucking lucky to mate the guy but fuck is he isn’t so sensitive. Back arching from the bed, body flushed and eager. 

Raven wings are stretched wide, curling in at the tips and quivering like the angel just can’t help himself and some dark part of Dean’s demon self get’s off on knowing just how much he’s corrupting the little omega.

He fucks his hips forward just to hear how Cas keens, baby blues rolling back as he claws at Dean’s shoulders, hips rocking back, Dean’s hands thumbbing over the sharp jut of Cas’ hipbones, dragging the needy angel back onto Dean’s cock with a low groan of approval. 

He can’t help but murmur, praising the omega as he fucks him, balls drawn tight and cock twitching buried deep in Cas’ slick, puffy hole. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Cas, y’know that? So tight around me, pretty little ass clenching up just begging for more arentcha?”

Cas mewls, wigs flexing, cheeks flushed as Dean wrangles a hand between them, long fingers curling about the angel’s flushed, hard cock. Jerking his hand and watching hungrily as the omega fucks up into his fist, gasping, breathy and high in the sounds he makes.

He knows his mate his close, feel’s it in the way his ass milks Dean’s cock, the pretty pink tinge touching on the angel’s face as a swollen, red mouth falls open, sucking in air. 

Blue eyes stare up at him, dark with lust and pleading, and he knows just what the omega is begging for, feels the way his cock starts to thicken in response, base catching on Cas’ rim as he pulls out and pushes back into that slick heat.

Cas bucks from the bed, chanting Dean’s name like a mantra, dragging his nails down Dean’s back eliciting a sharp shiver from the Demon as Dean whimpers, bucking forward, balls deep inside the Angel. 

His knot thickens, stretched the pretty angel almost too much, wide and gaping around the base of his cock. 

Cas cums screaming, wings flexing and trembling, thighs tightening around Dean’s waist, heels digging into his ass, head thrown back and fuck him but it’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever fucking seen. 

He cums, buried inside the heat of Cas’ ass, teeth sinking into Cas’ neck, maiting mark stark and bruised against Cas’ skin, fdragging over the edge to the sound of Cas urging him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com for more Destiel or to send me prompts which are currently open!


	5. Rimming + Bottom Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says: Bottom Castiel and rimming

Castiel feels light headed, his body is aching, raw from Dean’s caress, body arching under each reverent touch like he simply can’t help himself, gasping, utterly breathless, feeling exposed and spread out. 

He is… debauched, long legs spread wide to accommodate Dean’s body, cock trapped between his stomach and the bed, desperate for friction he writhes, grinding down against the sheets’ whimpering low and pleading as it’s simply not enough. 

Dean’s mouth is… oh it’s marvelous, hot and wet, slick tongue dragging over his sensitive rim as he keens, hips bucking back, riding Dean’s mouth with needy circles, burying his face into the sheets to muffle his high cries.

He almost screams in frustration when Dean pulls away from his hole, sobbing into the sheets, chest heaving, leg’s trembling as Dean’s hands stroke soothingly up his thighs. 

“Shh baby, I just wanna hear you, don’t hide those pretty noises from me, you know I love it when you get loud.”

He groans, lifting his head so that Dean hears it, flushing when the man presses a kiss to his cheeks before diving back in, fucking his tongue into Castiels’ slick hole, tongue curling catching on his rim in a way that makes his toes curl. 

He cries out, Dean’s name like a mantra on his lips, hips rolling back, riding the man’s tongue eagerly, fingers fisting into the sheets.

He cannot help himself when words slip out, breathy please for more, cheeks red as he begs, body shaking apart under Dean’s talented mouth. 

“Please Dean, Dean, _fuck_ I- I’m going to cum!”

He feels the effect his cursing has on the other man i the way the moan vibrates through his hole and up his body, near screaming as his body convulses, cock pulsing thick strings of cum onto the sheets under him.

His ass clenches around Dean’s tongue, hole quivering as Dean drags his tongue flat up over his rim.

He is over stimulated, gasping for air, tears gathering in his eyes and Dean is relentless, fingers toying over his puffy rim, the tip pushing into his lax hole, working him further open even as his orgasm leaves him gaping. 

Oh, oh this was going to a very long night, thank goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com for more Destiel or to send me prompts which are currently open!


	6. Alpha/Omega, Knotting and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Dean, Omega Castiel, some knotting and a bossy bottom Castiel. You go Cas!

“Please Dean, fuck me harder!”

Cas is a fucking mess under him, body writhing, slick with sweat and glistening, stomach muscles clenching as he rolls slim hips, fucking down against Dean’s knot with desperate little mewls. 

The omega looks so fucking pretty, cheeks flushed and hair mused, baby blues blown wide and dark, mouth swollen as he curses, trying to fuck himself down onto Dean’s cock, nails biting at the Alpha’s shoulders.

He doesn’t move though, barely thrusts, rolling his hips slow and lazy like enjoying watching the omega fall apart under him, cock weeping onto his stomach, skin sticky and chest heaving with need.

Damn, he pumps his hips a little faster, only marginally, grinning when Cas goans in fury, eyes blazing up at him ass clenching tight around his cock. 

“Dean Winchester you fuck me right now or I will go and find another more capable Alpha to do it properly.”

And fuck if that doesn’t get Dean’s Alpha roaring, baring his teeth and sinking them into Cas’ neck, forcing submission as he thrusts his hips forward, slamming home into Cas’ prostate, listening to the way the omega cries out and bucks under him, cock spurting cum over their stomachs’ messy and wet.

There’s a breathy chorus of ‘Yes’ and ‘Dean’ chanted over and over, nails biting at his shoulders as he fucks deep and hard, knot swelling, catching on Cas’ sensitive rim dragging the omega into a second orgasm as he locks them together, snarling possessively as he cums gasping wetly into Cas’ skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com for more Destiel or to send me prompts which are currently open!


	7. Rimming and Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again some nice Alpha Dean, Omega Castiel with rimming and a touch of possessiveness.

Cas tastes fucking amazing, Jesus he’s so slick and loose desperately rocking back onto Dean’s tongue making these sweet, breathy little sounds, as he beg’s Dean not to stop ‘never to stop’ and God that’s such a  fucking thing for him the sound of Cas’ sex-rough voice fucked out and breathless. 

His Alpha is going fucking crazy, nose filled with the omega’s scent, the scent of sex and heat, desperate and hungry as he slurps at Cas’ puffy rim. Swallowing down all that he could from Cas’ slick, groaning low when the omega keens and bucks his hips, fucking back onto Dean’s tongue like he just can’t help himself.

Jesus, he drags possessive hands down Cas’ thighs, spreading those long legs just a little wider, pushing a little closer hungry for more as he fucks his tongue deep, twists and curls it so it catches on Cas’ rim as he pulls back, chin wet with slick and spit, mouth swollen and red.

“Fuck Cas, look at you, so fucking pretty and all mine arentcha baby, tell me you’re all mine.”

Cas whimpers, hips rising, bucking back, hole winking as if begging for Dean’s tongue again, another wave of slick dripping from the omega’s loose rim. 

“All yours, Alpha, I- I am all yours, _please.”  
_

Dean grins, dark and sated, cock hard and leaking onto the sheets under him as he fucks his tongue back into Cas’ hole. 

His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me at:  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com for more Destiel or to send me prompts which are currently open!


	8. Car sex, Panties, Bottom Cas

Dean has his hands on strong runner thighs, long fingers shaping the muscle as he drags it up and up, curving around Cas’ pert ass fingering at the fabric that clings there, groaning out when Cas’ hips roll forward, hard, thick cock dragging up along Dean’s, leaving the hunter breathless and panting. 

Fuck Cas is just so fucking hot, lean body flushed pink, nipples stood stiff from his chest, puffy and pink from where Dean’s mouth had dragged over Cas’ chest, tongue toying with the hard nibs, sucking on the sensitive buds just to hear the way Cas keens under him. 

His fingers drift down over the globes of Cas’ ass, pushing aside the silken fabric of the panties in order to reach Cas; slick hole, sucking in a sharp breath when Cas moans, hips fucking down against Dean’s fingers as they circle the twitching rim, dipping into the loose, dripping hole, testing if Cas’ body was ready for his cock and - going by the low whimpers and breathy please- the angel was definitely ready. 

He licks his lips when Cas pushes his arms above his own head, bracing his hands against the roof of the impala, thighs trembling as he raises up, making room or Dean to guide his cock to Cas’ hole, teasing the thick head around Cas’ rim. 

Pushing in is fucking exquisite, so damn tight and hot, clenching around Dean’s cock as Cas throws his head back, mouth falling slack, chest heaving as he pushes in, balls deep inside Cas’ ass. 

 It’s hard to get any real thrust in the confined space but damn do they make it work, rocking sweat slick and desperate against each other, balls pressed against Cas’ ass, burying his face into the angels shoulder, breathing deep and heavy as Cas rides his cock. 

Cas’ cums sticky and wet, making a mess of the pretty blue panties, ass clenching tight around Dean’s cock dragging the orgasm from Dean punching the air from his chest as he stiffens inside Cas’ body, pumping him full of cum until it’s leaking out of Cas’ fucked loose hole.


	9. Car Sex and Panty Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some car sex for you with panties included and Top Dean!

Dean has his hands on strong runner thighs, long fingers shaping the muscle as he drags it up and up, curving around Cas’ pert ass fingering at the fabric that clings there, groaning out when Cas’ hips roll forward, hard, thick cock dragging up along Dean’s, leaving the hunter breathless and panting. 

Fuck Cas is just so fucking hot, lean body flushed pink, nipples stood stiff from his chest, puffy and pink from where Dean’s mouth had dragged over Cas’ chest, tongue toying with the hard nibs, sucking on the sensitive buds just to hear the way Cas keens under him. 

His fingers drift down over the globes of Cas’ ass, pushing aside the silken fabric of the panties in order to reach Cas; slick hole, sucking in a sharp breath when Cas moans, hips fucking down against Dean’s fingers as they circle the twitching rim, dipping into the loose, dripping hole, testing if Cas’ body was ready for his cock and - going by the low whimpers and breathy please- the angel was definitely ready. 

He licks his lips when Cas pushes his arms above his own head, bracing his hands against the roof of the impala, thighs trembling as he raises up, making room or Dean to guide his cock to Cas’ hole, teasing the thick head around Cas’ rim. 

Pushing in is fucking exquisite, so damn tight and hot, clenching around Dean’s cock as Cas throws his head back, mouth falling slack, chest heaving as he pushes in, balls deep inside Cas’ ass. 

 It’s hard to get any real thrust in the confined space but damn do they make it work, rocking sweat slick and desperate against each other, balls pressed against Cas’ ass, burying his face into the angels shoulder, breathing deep and heavy as Cas rides his cock. 

Cas’ cums sticky and wet, making a mess of the pretty blue panties, ass clenching tight around Dean’s cock dragging the orgasm from Dean punching the air from his chest as he stiffens inside Cas’ body, pumping him full of cum until it’s leaking out of Cas’ fucked loose hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	10. Wing Kink and Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because wings and possessiveness go so well with Destiel!

> “Fuckin’ he’ll baby, look at you, so fucking hot and all mine, aren'tcha Cas? Tell me who you belong to.”
> 
> Dean drags his hand through night black wings, gripping tight at sensitive feathers, using them as leverage to drag the angels body up and drop him back down onto his cock, groaning low when Cas clenches around him, tight and slick and fucking amazing.
> 
> Cas whimpers, writhing in his hold, wings stretching wide, curling at the tips like they’re showin’ off just for him, delicate undersides bare for Dean’s exploring hands, strong fingers tugging on individual feathers watching hungrily as Cas bucks against him, cheeks flushing pink.
> 
> “D-Dean I, I am all yours! Please I am so very close, I need- I need-”
> 
> Dean hushes him, cooing affectionately as he strokes twitching wings, fucking his hips up into Cas’ firm ass, rolling his hips and grinding deep.
> 
> “I know, angel, I know come on baby cum for me.”
> 
> He drops one hand from Cas’ wings curling it around the angels straining cock, jerking fast and rough just the way Cas likes it, hard and dirty, circling his hips up against Cas’ prostate.
> 
> Cas practically sobs as he cums eyes rolling back, clawing at Dean’s shoulders as he cries out, wings snapping open, flapping frantically leaving Dean breathless and staring in awe

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	11. Rimming and Bottom Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oversensitive Dean being rimmed by Cas

Fuck fuck, he’s so sensitive he’s- Jesus and Cas just isn’t stopping, hot, wet tongue dragging over Dean’s fucked loose rim until the hunter is gasping, fucking his hips back against Cas’ mouth, whimpering low and pleading and so fucking desperate to cum.

Cas pushes his tongue deep, circles it around Dean’s rim and slurps, outright fucking slurps, sucking on Dean’s hole until it’s dripping and Dean is gasping, clawing at the bed sheets beneath him desperately.

He’s sure he’s begging, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, mouth slack and hanging open even as he cries out, writhing under the angel pleading for it never to stop but fuck, to stop soon just so that he can cum, please, please let him cum.

His cock is aching, weeping onto the bed as he grinds it against the sheets, torn between the delicious friction and Cas’ sinful mouth, hiccuping when Cas pulls back, blows cool air over his puffy rim and practically growls out, voice like gravel;

“Cum for me, Dean.”

He does, body seizing up, balls tightening, tip of his cock twitching as he spurts thick stings of cum against his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!


	12. Blood Play and Casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Play and Casifer, as in Castiel being the vessel of Lucifer.

Dean’s _fuck_ , he’s just oversensitive right now, riding on an adrenaline high and aching. Back arching as Cas- Lucifer? Fuck he hopes it’s Cas right now - fucks him hard and fast, fucking dirty is what it is. _Obscene._

He drags his tongue over Cas’ skin, licks the blood from it with eager swipes, hungry in the way he sucks a mark into Cas’ flesh, swallowing the bitter bite of iron with a low groan. 

Cas hisses above him fucks deeper into Dean’s ass, cock thick, spearing him open just this side of too fucking much but Goddamn it feels so fuckin’ _good._

Cas grips, bruising tight at his hips and grunts when Dean clenches around him, biting hard at Cas’ neck, dragging spirals through the blood that coats it with his tongue, whimpering when Cas circles his hips and pushes a blood slick hand between their bodies, wrapping long fingers around Dean’s throbbing cock. 

He keens, fucks up into Cas’ tight fist, gasps against his skin as Cas jerks him off, matching the thrusts of his hip, the way his cock buries balls deep into Dean’s tight hole. 

He so fucking close to cumming, gasping for air and doubling over, cock straining, muscles bunching but Cas squeezes the base of his dick, sinks his teeth into Dean’s shoulder with a low-

 “Don’t you dare cum without my permission.”

Dean whines, struggles to do as he’s told, body sweat damp and smeared with blood.

He can do this, he can be good, he _can-_

Cas drags his tongue over the shell of his ear and whispers a low, commanding. 

“Cum for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	13. Face Fucking/Facials, Formal Attire and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we got some Face Fucking in Formal Attire and Spanking.

Dean was still fucking dressed, stupid tie hanging open about his neck, shirt rucked up his stomach and slacks hanging open, his cock stiff and proud and stood out from his body. Jesus and Cas? Cas was ass fucking naked, gorgeous lithe body completely on display as he sunk to his knees infront of Dean, cheeks flushed and mouth slack, letting out desperate little pants.

He could see from up here, down the long slope of Cas’ spine the firm ass cheeks, stained red from Dean’s hands, probably still stinging from the firm slaps Dean had delivered.

Fuck he can still remember the sweet sounds Cas had let out as Dean bent him over his knee and spanked that tight ass, kneaded bouncing flesh and ensuring that his fingertips caught on Cas’ - still fucked loose from that morning - hole. 

 _Jesus,_ he breathes deep tries to gather his wits, palms still tingling from the spread wide slaps. He struggles to remain composed when Cas wraps one fervent hand around his aching cock, free hand toying with Dean’s balls, guiding the thick length past pretty pink lips.

He almost blows his fucking load right there and then, the tight, slick heat of Cas’ mouth sliding down around his cock, swallowing him down taking him deep and easy already so fucking good at this. 

Fingers curl into the fabric of his slacks as he buries his own into Cas’ soft hair, tugging on it, bending Cas’ head back, exposing a long line of throat to fuck into as Cas opens around him, wicked tongue lathering the underside of his shaft, dragging a low moan of aproval from Dean. 

It’s fucking obscene, the way Cas looks, mouth stretched wide, lips swollen from Dean’s rough fucking, hips pushing forward, chin slick with precum and spit, balls slapping against Cas’ chin. And Fuck, Fuck his eyes. Big and blue, dark with heat and staring avidly up at him like he’s a fucking gift or something. Like Cas couldn’t think of any place he’s rather be then right here having his face fucked and used by one Dean Winchester. 

He’d never guess how right he was as he tripped over the edge, swearing and pulling at Cas’ hair spilling over his tongue, gasping his name like a fucking mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	14. Multiple Orgasms and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Orgasms and Spanking

Cas chokes his way through his third orgasm, body arching from the bed muscles taut and cock thick on his stomach, hard and proud and leaking across his happy trail. 

His cheeks are flushed, lips swollen a delicious red and he’s making the sweetest damn sounds that Dean has ever heard, high and keening, breathless like Dean is fucking the life from him and fuck- fuck Cas just grabs for his shoulders, holds on, rolls his hips back and t _akes it._

Dean Cant help himself, he grabs at sharp hips and pulls Cas back onto his cock, fucks him hard and fast hands slipping around to cup at the Angels’ ass, palming firm cheeks with eager fingers, swallowing hard when Cas whimpers and pushes back into it. 

The slap is almost instinct, fingers spread wide, palm warm as it connects with the plumps flesh of Cas’ ass and Cas just, just Screams, doubling over head hitting Dean’s shoulder, ass clenching tight, cum spurting dryly between them broken sobs sounding out when Dean drops his hand with a sharp thwack again. 

Cas trembles, falling apart around him baby blues brimming with tears, lips quivering but fuck he begs for more, voice rough as he pleads for Dean not to stop, never to stop, _please._

It’s the end of him, the please, has Dean hissing and moaning his release, cumming buried in Cas’ tight, slick hole, puffy rim clinging desperately to Dean cock as Cas whimpers and clings to him, nails dragging down the hunters back. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	15. Wing Kink and Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, the fic does: wing kink and bondage.

Cas looks so fuckin’ pretty like this, long body spread out and flushed a pretty pink, nipples pebbled hard and bruised from Dean’s mouth. His cock stands proud, tip glistening smearing precum over his happy trail. 

But fuck, even with baby blues staring up at him swollen mouth parted and panting, Dean can’t stop staring at the gorgeous black wings unfurled beside him, sprawled out across the bed and curling in at the tips like they’re aching to be touched, twitching when Dean spreads his fingers out and drags his palms down soft downy feathers.

He fucks into Cas’ tight ass, takes in the way strong arms are stretched above Cas’ head, wrists ties with a pretty blue ribbon that wont do anything if Cas really tires to escape but right now the angel is just straining against it, gasping Dean’s name and rocking desperately back onto Dean’s cock trying to push him deeper. 

He pulls on one feather, gently at first just to watch as Cas bucks under him, crying out, eyes going wide and dark, cock spurting precum, ass tightening around Dean’s cock, puffy ring clinging hungrily to his shaft.

Soon one gentle tug turns to fistfuls of feathers and Cas screaming his name as Dean fucks into him, balls slapping against Cas’ pert ass, groaning the angels name as Cas moans and writhes under him, desperate, needy. 

He could cum right there, panting wetly as he devours the sight of the angel under him but he wont, fuck he can’t because he has plans, plans that include playing with those gorgeous wings until Cas passes the fuck out from pleasure and all he can think about is Dean’s name. 

Apparently he’d muttered that outloud because Cas whimpers, wings tiwtching under Dean’s grip, curling up like they’re fucking asking for it and shit. Yeah he’s so ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	16. Wing Kink, Alpha/Omega and Twink Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Alpha Dean, Omega Cas, Wing kink and Twink Cas :D

Dean has handfuls of his omega’s wings, fisting at the silky feathers with a tight grip that has the other man crying out, lithe body fuckin’ writhin’ in Dean’s lap, cock dribbling eagerly, smearing across Dean’s stomach. 

He pulls his twink omega closer, tangling one hand in messy hair, dragging Cas’ head back to mouth at pale skin sucking dark bruises into supple flesh, mouth hungry, demanding. 

Cas groans, begs in a high, keening way that makes Dean’s Alpha purr in satisfaction pulling back to watch baby blues brim with tears as the sensation of Dean’s thick cock fucking into that tight ass becomes almost too much, dragging the omega closer and closer to cumming. 

Cas’ wings stretch, tips straining practically showing off even as Dean soothes him with long slow strokes through downy feathers, playfully twisting at them when Cas becomes liquid in his lap, ass milking Dean’s cock a fresh wave of slick leaving his fucked puffy rim. 

“Fuck, baby, look at you so damn pretty all fucked out and begging for it. Let me hear you, come on.”

Cas throws his head back and cries out, fingers biting at Dean’s shouders, thighs trembling at either side of Dean’s hips, toes curling as his little cock throbs and spurts cum, streaking it across Dean’s skin, eyes staring open in awe as Dean fucks him through it, working as much as he could out of his mate.

He cums with a possessive snarl, clenching his fists in Cas’ wings, pulling the omega down onto his cock pushing up, burying himself balls deep as he spills over, cum dripping out of Cas’ wrecked little hole when the Alpha finally pulls out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	17. Alpha/Omega and Boypussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is an omega, with a boypussy. Dean the Alpha who fucks Cas. Yep.

Cas’ loose cunt is hot around Dean’s cock, slick and wet and clenching desperately as the Alpha fucks him, fingers hard and possessive on the full swell of the omega’s hips, bruising the soft skin there as Dean pulls one hand up and winds it into messy hair. 

He pulls the boys hair back, mouths over Cas’ neck groaning low and pleased when Cas whimpers, hips rocking back forcing Dean’s cock deeper into the hot confines of Cas’ pussy.

A fresh wave of slick leaks from his used hole, whining when Dean drags his cock head through wet folds and pushes back in fucking into the shallow depths of Cas’ body, working him over and over until the omega is shaking apart around him, clinging to Dean’s shoulders.

Cas’ mouth is bitten red, swollen and wet, baby blue eyes dark with heat and pleading when they meet the Alpha’s mouth shaping the words even as Dean swallows them with his own, tongue fucking wet and filthy into Cas’ mouth, swallowing the moans of approval with a pleased hum of promise. 

He pushes his hips up and drags the omega down to meet his thrusts, fucking feep and hard balls slapping against pale skin, groaning when Cas milks his cock with his cunt, working a hand up and between them, fingers nimble as they roll over Cas’ sensitive clit, practically purring when Cas buck and trembles, convulsing as he cums in messy waves over Dean’s cock. 

His own cum leaks out of Cas’ fucked loose hole, leaking over his cock as he pulls out, breathing heavy, thumbing at Cas’ hipbones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	18. Twink Cas and Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twink Cas being rimmed by Dean. Because he's nice like that!

Dean tongue is obscene, lathering over his tight asshole with a playful curl that catches on his rim and drags a filthy moan from his mouth, his hands clenching at the headboard, thighs trembling at either side of Dean’s head.

Cas’ hands are cupping the bubble swell of his ass, kneading the firm flesh with sure hands that he would be jealous of if he weren’t busy turning to liquid under the way Dean works.

Dean makes this utterly debauched slurping sound and Cas’ breath catches in his chest, gasping Dean’s name as he rocks down riding the blonde’s face desperately. 

Lord it had all been Dean’s idea, this delicious glint in apple eyes as Dean slapped at his ass and told him to ‘get his twink ass up here’ dragging smooth thighs up over his face until Cas was sitting on him, groaning low and helpless as Deam fucked his hole with his tongue. 

He is sure Dean is toying with him, keeping him so very close to the edge but not giving him enough to finally tip over and - and it’s frustrating but, oh it is also so so good. 

Dean pulls back gasping, chin wet and slick and Cas wiggles impatiently, shivering when Dean chuckles a low ‘ greedy’ and pushes his tongue back up past his fucked loose rim. 

Goodness it’s just too good and Cas drops his head between his arms, whimpering Dean’s name as he cums in messy streaks across his stomach, dripping down over aching balls and onto Dean’s face as green eyes stare up at hi through his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	19. Bondage, Bottom Dean and Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Dean in combination with Bondage and Multiple Orgasms

Dean is fucking dying he’s sure of it, his body is aching in ways he didn’t know even existed but fuck he’s also so damn sated, cock twitching feebly on his stomach even as he strains against the tie around his wrist, locking him to the headboard. 

He’s cum 4 fucking times already and his balls are drawn tight, cock bouncing as Cas fucks into him his whole body riding up the bed, breaths drawn in sharp gasps, head thrown back as Cas works him over, hands possessive on Dean’s hips.

“Cum for me again Dean, You know how I love to see you fall apart under me, completely debauched, obscene.”

He whimpers, eyes rolling back Cas’ thick cock nailing that sweet spot inside him that lights up his whole damn world, ass clenching around Cas’ dick, milking him for all he’s worth even as the hunter his thrown over the edge again.

He cums in thin streaks over his stomach, arching up from the bed and crying out, it’s near dry and it hurts fuck but it hurts in the best fuckin’ way. 

Cas just fucks him through it, baby blues dark and hungry as they flit over Dean’s face, watching it all eager and determined.

He knows that’s not the last time, pants desperately as Cas nails his prostate and fucks his puffy rim loose. 

He’s so fucking glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	20. Boypussy and Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boypussy and Multiple orgasms with bottom Castiel

Castiel is - _Lord_ \- he is so very _wet_ , aching deep in his cunt dripping slick down the length of Dean’s cock as he drags the tip over his wet folds, sinking down slowly, taking the thick shaft with a low moan of pleasure, fingers curling about Dean’s shoulders, nails biting at freckled skin. 

Dean grips at his hips, fingers bruising pale skin, dragging the angel back down onto his cock, pushing up and burying balls deep inside him fucking against the shallow depths of his cunt. 

Cas groans, rocks his hips back, trembling as he slip slides closer and closer to release, Dean is working him so well, one large hand pulling back to push between their bodies, nimble fingers rolling and pinching at Cas’ clit, leaving the angel panting and breathless, mouth slack in the most obscene manner.

He whimpers when Dean drags his thumb over his clit, cheeks flushing and eyes rolling back shaking apart as Dean fucks him, balls slapping against his skin.

He is finally - _sweet heavens,_ finally - ready to cum, undulating in Dean’s lap, head thrown back as he grinds down fucking Dean deep, dragging his mouth over Dean’s neck, sucking his mark into pink tinged skin. 

Dean practically purrs the word cum and Cas does, oh does he, thighs quaking, toes curling, absolutely gushing over Dean’s cock, cunt pulsing, clenching drenched and trembling as he shakes his way through his orgasm.

But it doesn’t stop and he cries out, dragging his nails down Dean’s back as one turns to two then three, jerking as his cunt throbs squirting over Dean’s cock near forcing the other man out of him sobbing helplessly as he’s dragged through orgasm after orgasm.

Dean fucks him through it, grinning slow and predatory, eyes locking to wide baby blues with a dark glint, rolling Cas’ clit sending little waves of heat through Cas’ pussy.

Dean spills over the edge when Cas starts swearing, voice tight and breathy, chanting Dean’s name like a mantra as he does so coming down from his high, body heavy and sated, utterly fucked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	21. Alpha/Omega, Car Sex and Bottom Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Omega Dean and some nice sex in a Car

Dean fucking loves having sex in the impala, okay? He loves how the tight confines make everything slick and full of friction, tight and hot and dragging against his skin until he’s tingling with over sensitivity. 

And fuck he loves how she rocks with them, forcing his Alpha’s cock deeper into his slick ass hole, pushing past the rim filling him nice and full and aching with it. 

Cas tells him he makes the sweetest sounds and he’d be embarrassed but he’s too busy trying to fuck Cas deeper, riding the Alpha all desperate and eager to cum, his cock bouncing between them, smearing precum over his stomach.

Cas’ hands are gripping his ass cheeks, pulling them apart fingertips tracing his puffy rim as Cas drags him down onto his cock and fucks up into him dragging a fresh wave of slick, dripping from Dean’s ass.

He whimpers, buries his face in Cas’ neck, rocking back and moaning when balls slap against his ass, trembling violently so fucking close to cumming.

Cas worms a hand between them, long fingers curling around the thick length of his weeping cock, jerking it hard and fast, matching rough thrusts, thumb dragging over the leaking tip. 

It’s enough, fuck it’s enough and he cums wailing, throwing his head back and choking on a moan when Cas sinks his teeth into the mating spot on Dean’s neck, bruising the skin their possessively, burying himself balls deep into Dean’s ass and cumming in hot, sticky strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	22. Role play (spideypool) And Blood play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine me at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com

He pulls the mask from the spiders face as he fucks him, slots their mouths together messy and hot, so demanding as he slips his tongue deep tasting the forbidden fruit one might say. Fuck though does the guy know how to kiss, surging up and meeting Deadpool’s mouth like a fucking battle, teeth clacking, lips wet.

The guy is hot and fucking slick under him, fucked- loose ass clenching around his cock, milking him for more as he fucks deeper, balls slapping against pert ass cheeks as he drags the man down, pulls him onto his cock, rough and fast and downright dirty.

He’s so fuckin’ close to cumming too, rutting up against the hero’s ass, the grip on his hips hard and possessive smug when the guy starts practically purring out words.

“Y-you’re so big, _Lord,_ so thick inside me. I love- Love how big you are, filling me up, stretching me wide and _gaping f_ rom your c-cock.”

And Jesus who knew Spiderman was a size queen but fuck does something like that go straight to a guys head. He grunts, pushes him up tighter against the wall, wiggling a hand between them, curling fingers about the guys bare, leaking cock, jerking slow and teasing. 

He knows the little spider is so damn close to cumming in the way his body tightens, archs up, body bowing up from the wall and against his chest, the way cheeks flush under the mask and that pretty, swollen mouth falls slack gasping a breathy- 

“Dean.”

He grins, fisting at Cas’ cock, twisting it and pressing open mouth kisses to the exposed expanse of the angels neck. 

“Come on then, cum for me, baby.”

And Cas does, hips bucking, cock spurting thick strings of cum over Dean’s fingers and he reaches up, dragging the mask off fully so that he can stare at big baby blues as he cums, spilling deep inside Cas’ ass, grunting low and blissed out.


	23. Twink!cas and Fairytale au

Dean is rough, calloused hands dragging up the boys stockings, claws catching on the netting leaving the little twink under him gasping, arching up into his palms.

It hadn’t been easy, catching little red, Dean had followed him for what felt like forever, tail wagging excitedly as he breathed in the scent of watermelon and Jesus, what smelt like fucking sunshine.

Still he’d finally managed to corner the red-cloaked boy, pulling down the silken red hood to expose dark black hair and soft pink lips, dark lashes framing big baby blue eyes that were staring up at him wide and curious. 

Dean wanted to eat him, in the fun way, in the way that had the boy spread out on the floor under him, pretty frilly dress pulled up to expose silken red panties topped with a little black bow that sits snugly under his thickening cock. 

Fuck he’s a pretty little thing though, pink mouth slack and wet, swollen from where the boy had bitten as his lip, writhing on the ground already so eager, so responsive. 

He’s perfect really, Dean’s wolf is howling in delight, practically fucking salivating at the sight under him, flushed cheeks and wide eyes even as blue-eyes fucks up into his hand as he cups the boys cock, thumbing at the length of it through wet silk grinning lavishly down at him. 

“Needy little thing arentcha, already so ready to be claimed, mated.”

He damn near growls the words, licking at his fangs, as he hooks his claws into the stocking, tearing a hole at the crotch, pushing aside the red panties and groaning when the little one makes a blanket of his cape and squirms, thighs trembling as he shyly opens his legs exposing his body for Dean’s gaze.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath when his eyes drift over a weeping cock and down to a stretched open rim, surrounding a gorgeous red butt plug.

“What’s your name. Tell me.”

He struggles to take his eyes away from the winking hole, sheathing his claws and pushing his fingers against the edge of the plug, forcing it deep into the boys body, groaning when the boy cries out and bucks up, toes curling in delicious pleasure.

“C-Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

He swallows at the shake in Cas’ voice, soothing his hands over soft netting-clad thighs, leaning down to press open mouth kisses to Castiel’s neck. 

“Dean.”

“N-Nice to meet you, D- _Dean.”_

The sentence ends on a high pitched moan when the wolf curls his fingers around the plug and fucks it deep before pulling it out, tossing it aside as he muses over the twinks manners in such a situation, baring his fangs in a hungry smile. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Cas, you alright with that?”

He’s already reaching down to tug down his slacks, his throbbing cock springing loose, thick and balls-heavy, dripping precum as he meets blue eyes waiting impatiently for an answer. 

Cas swallows but his little cock twitches visibly as he stares down at Dean’s cock, the scent of arousal thick in the air. Trembling fingers reach out, curling around Dean’s ear, tugging the wolf down mouth open and waiting, meeting Dean’s almost unsure and sweet.

Now he may be a wolf but he’s still a gentleman, damn it, and he presses his mouth happily to Cas’ swallowing the breathy sigh as he pushes his tongue past puffy lips to lap and suck at Cas’ mouth and tongue, growling low and pleased, pressing the boy back down onto the floor, palming possessively at sharp hipbones.

When Cas goes pliant under him, bones like liquid, legs fallen wide apart for Dean to push between them grinding their cock’s together slow and languid, dragging his balls over Cas’ groaning at the slick feeling of silk on him, the friction fucking amazing pushing him closer to a rut. 

He pulls back when his cock starts aching and Cas is gasping under him, rocking up against Dean’s body, whimpering low and pleading, fisting at Dean’s ears, pulling on them desperately.

 He grunts, tail slapping against the back of his thighs in excitement, shoving his way closer to Cas resting his hands on the boys thighs, nails curling biting at skin and tearing stockings, drawing a high keening sound from the blue eyed twink. 

When Cas worms a hand down between them and curls long fingers around his cock he buries his face into Cas’ shoulder and moans, dragging his fangs up the long expanse of the boys neck as he guides Dean’s cock to his stretched out hole, circling the head around his lube wet rim. 

Pushing in is like coming the fuck home, Cas is so hot and wet around him, slick body opening up and welcoming Dean’s cock clenching greedily around him, pushing in long and slow until he’s balls deep inside Cas’ ass.

His wolf takes over then, snarls as it lunges forward, grabbing Cas’ hips and dragging the boy down onto his cock as he fucks up, balls slapping against pert ass cheeks.

Cas is damn near sobbing from it, grinding his panty covered cock up against Dean’s stomach seeking friction with wild abandon as he pushes back, taking Dean’s cock so fucking beautifully. 

Cas makes the sweetest sounds too, red hood falling messily around pale shoulder, dress rumbling under Dean’s adventurous hands, grabbing for the fabric as he pounds into Cas’ sloppy ass, his wolf deep in a rut, fangs bared and claws catching on fabric. 

Cas drags his nails down Dean’s back, one hand buried in Dean’s hair, pulling on it as he archs and twists, mewling and keening under Dean’s touch, panting heavily as his body jerks up and back down onto the wolf’s cock. 

Cas cums wailing his name, pulling hard on Dean’s hair, cock spurting thick strings of cum, soaking the tight panties, crying Dean’s name as he cums. 

Dean buries himself in Cas’ body as he spills over,pumping his cum into Cas’ fucked-loose hole until the boy is leaking it, clenching in a desperate attempt to keep it inside.

He fumbles blindly, reaching for the plug wiping it messily on his pants before pushing it back inside Cas as he oulls away, keeping his cum inside his new mate.

“You’ll come visit, right?”

Cas stares up at him, chest heaving, body shaking a little from orgasm, licking his lips once, twice before uttering a shakey- 

“As often as I can, yes.”

He smiles, ears perking and nuzzles at Cas’ neck, breathing in the heady scent of mate and sex.

“Good.”


	24. Name calling and Semi public sex

“God look at you Cas, sucking me off like a desperate bitch in heat while people are walking outside, someone could come in any minute and I bet you get off on that, don’t you, you little whore.”

Cas moans around his cock, hidden under his desk, tie tied about his hands keeping them firmly behind his back. His lips are stretched wide, swallowing Dean down eagerly, a little sloppy but fuck it feels good and Dean fucks into that tight heat, hands firmly atop his desk, balled into fists as he tires to remain somewhat professional. 

Cas squirms under the desk his own cock straining hard and thick from his slacks, tongue rubbing along Dean’s shaft as he slowly slides out from that wet heat, rubbing the tip of his cock over Cas’ lips grunting low when Cas sucks hard at the tip of his dick. 

“That’s it, baby, suck nice and hard at my cock, you know how much I love it, fuck.”

His eyes roll back a little, gripping hard at the edge of the desk as his collegue slides his mouth down over Dean’s cock once more, moaning low around his length, vibrations heading straight for Dean’s balls.

He grits his teeth and finds the will to ease Cas off by his hair, stroking down stubbled cheeks, dragging his thumb over the swollen pink of Cas’ lips pushing his thumb in as he speaks.

“Get that fine ass up here, bend over the desk. I’m gonna fuck you, and you better be fast, I’ve got a meeting in 20 minutes.”

Cas scrambles to get up, wiggling his hips playfully as he doubles over the desk, that fine ass on display as Dean cups it through Cas’ slacks. 

“Please, Dean.”

He smiles a little, dragging open the draw on the right, reaching for the lube he has stashed there. 

He couldn’t wait to be buried balls deep in the tight, slick grip of Cas’ ass.


	25. Twink cas + Alpha/omega + Highschool AU

Dean hadn’t believed his eyes. His Alpha practically roaring in fury as the new kid dragged his eyes over Cas for the _fourth_ fucking time. And okay he get’s it, he fucking _gets it_ because Cas is so fucking pretty, soft and sweet with a pert ass and gorgeous blue eyes. And yeah, okay, so Cas is wearing that outfit with the tight booty shorts and the crop top that shows off amazing hipbones so who wouldn’t want to look right?

Well fucking no, not alright, because that’s his mate. His. Fucking. _Mate._

He’d waited impatiently at Cas’ side for the omega to finish directing the new guy to his next class, slinging his arm around Cas’ shoulders pointedly which should have been enough right? Right? Except new guy just smiled and leaned in closer, scenting as, fucking _scenting_ him. 

He’d seen red. Growling low in his throat and startling the pretty omega who glanced up at him through his lashes amusement flashing in big baby blues.

New guy just blinked, muttered a quick goodbye to Cas and took off which good. Fuck him, frankly.

He’d waited for the hallway to fill ensuring noone was even glancing at them before he slid his arm down and grabbed Cas’ hand making a beeline for the small storage closet just around the corner.

He backed the omega up, ignoring the rambled questions in favour of sealing his mouth over Cas’ pushing his tongue past plump lips and kissing him quiet, sucking at his mates lower lip until Cas fell pliant against him, fingers coming up to clutch at Dean’s shirt, pulling him closer groaning low and pleased against his mouth. 

“He was fucking checking you out, baby, scenting you. Acting like you weren’t already claimed.”

Cas laughs, low and breathy, tilting his head back as Dean’s mouth slides down past his jaw and to his neck, closing around the soft flesh there, sucking hard and possessive.

Cas whines high in his throat, clawing at Dean’s shoulders and the Alpha knows, knows what biting his mark into Cas’ neck does to the pretty twink, leaves him gasping and squirming, the heady scent of slick filling the air.

He hardens at the smell of Cas, his cock aching in his jeans as Cas grinds up against him breathing his name softly, sweetly, begging in the way hearchs under Dean’s mouth, hard cock thrusting into the air.

He pulls back once Cas’ neck is littered with marks, red and bruised. Showing exactly who Cas belongs too.

“Please, Dean.”

He smiles a little as Cas stares up at him, flushed, mouth red and wrecked, eyes dark with lust.

“I know baby, you’re so hard for me aintcha, Cas. You wanna cum?”

Cas nods eagerly, wiggling his hips as Dean reaches one hand down, cupping Cas’ cock through his tight shorts, rubbing the heal of his palm against Cas’ thick errection.

“You can’t cum here, in school? You’ll be a mess, baby.”

“Don’t care, De-”

He licks his lips, flicks Cas’ zipper down and free’s the omega’s hard cock curling his fingers about the thick base and jerking quick and hard and messy. Cas keens against him, fucking into his fist, tugging at Dean’s shirt, mouth slack and head tilted up, pleading silently.

Dean presses his mouth to Cas’ fucks his tongue wet and filthy and moans when Cas takes it, breathing shakily against Dean’s lips as he slips closer to orgasm, soaking his little jean shorts and jerking in Dean’s hand.

Cas cums hard, biting at Dean’s lips, sinking his nails into the Alpha’s shoulders and cumming sticky and wet over his fist, muffling his cry on Dean’s tongue.

Cas falls against the wall, pulling back and gasping for air, head falling back looking utterly debauched.

“I cannot believe you got jealous over some random Alpha, Dean.”

“What can I say, I know how irresistible you are, angel.”

Cas snorts a laugh before grimacing, glancing down and sighing dramatically.

“What ever am I going to do with you, _Alpha.”_

“Anything you damn well want.”

Cas surges up pulling Dean down to meet him for a rough kiss. Smiling all the while.


	26. Twink Cas + Chubby Cas

Cas looks so damn good like this, fuck he has to stop thrusting for a minute just to stare. 

Cas is wrecked, full pink lips swollen and red, parted as he pants wetly, lashes fluttering against his cheeks hiding pretty blue eyes. His hair is mussed, messy from Dean’s fingers tugging at it and guiding Cas’ mouth up to his, fucking his tongue past the twinks lips. 

Cas is dressed only in one of Dean’s large plaid shirts and fuck is _drowns_ him, hangs off of rounded shoulders, laying open exposing Cas’ soft belly and curvy hips.

He pulls apart thick thighs, palming at the smooth skin there, licking his lips as he pushes deeper into Cas’ tight ass groaning low and pleased at the slick clench of Castiel’s puffy rim. 

“Do I feel good, De?” 

He grunts, meeting big baby blues and quivering lips with a lecherous smile, fingers bruising on Cas’ thighs, shifting his hands to grab for pudgy hips and dragging Cas down onto Dean’s cock. 

“You feel so good, baby, so tight around me, fucking amazing.”

Cas keens under the praise, clenching his hole tighter, pushing back onto Dean forcing him deeper, fingers curling into the sheets, knuckle white as he flushes breathing out shakily.

“Please, _harder.”_

Dean moans softly at the sweet plea in Cas’ voice, thrusting his hips up aqnd rocking forward hard, balls slapping against Cas’ bubble butt as he bends over, pressing his mouth long the underside of his boys jaw, sucking bruising marks into supple skin.

Cas mewls low and pleased and wraps his legs about about Dean’s waist, body bouncing up and down with his thrusts, head tilting back to allow for Dean’s hot, open kisses sucking down Cas’ throat.

Cas mewl as Dean nails his prostate arching up and baring down, whimpering softly his own cock stiff and leaking onto his belly smearing precum eagerly as Dean fucks him.

“You wanna cum, baby?”

Cas nods excitedly, blinking up at him face smooth with bliss, eyes dark. 

Dean curls his fingers around Cas’ drooling cock, jerks hard and fast and teasing, matching the pace of his thrusts and dragging the soft boy over the edge shivering when he cries out, bucking up and milking Dean’s cock with his slick hole. 

He breathes out shakily against Cas’ shoulder as Cas cums in thick streaks over his fist, stiffening, stilling balls deep into the boys ass his cum leaking out of Cas’ fucked loose hole as he pulls out. 

“Such a good boy for me, angel.”

Cas goes pliant under him, lashes drooping, cheeks flushed and skin bruised.

“Rest, baby, I’ll clean us up.”

“I Love you, Dean.”

He grins to himself, shifting off the bed, heading for the bathroom and for the washcloth but not before he presses a kiss to the top of Cas’ head.

“Love you too, Cas.”


	27. Catboy Cas + Alpha/omega

Cas presents for him a month after their mating, Long smooth legs spread to either side of him, pert bubble butt high in the air, long black tail waving excitedly above his ass. He’s leaning on his elbows, fists and claws buried in the sheets, knuckles white as Cas purrs for him, low and rumbling in his chest.

Dean had clambered up behind him, grabbing for sharp hips he pulled Cas back, spreading apart firm ass cheeks to expose a glistening hole, moaning low and pleased a thick gush of slick drips down Cas’ trembling thighs.

Cas had practically keened, tail curling at the tip, pushing back against Dean’s hands as Dean fucks two crooked fingers into Cas’ hungry hole pumping them long and slow and watching eagerly as Cas rides them, hole open and clinging to Dean’s fingers.

He’d taken his time, even knowing that Cas didn’t need it he still prepped him thoroughly, fingering the pretty omega and milking his prostate until the sweet kit was sobbing, face pressed against his forearm, mouth slack in pleasure.

Dean loved pulling Cas apart like this, watching him quiver in heat, wet and gaping for him, ears flush against his hair cock hanging heavy and swollen, dropping precum onto the sheets.

Dean eases his fingers out slowly, reveling in the way Cas whines high in his throat at the loss.

Fisting his cock he slicks it up, dragging his thumb over the drooling tip and groaning low because, damn, that feels good. But fuck if sliding into Cas’ loose hole doesn’t feel even better.

Cas stretches around him, rim clinging to his cock as he pulls out then pushes back in, balls flush against Cas’s ass cheeks.

He fucks Cas slow and deep. Rolling his hips and pulling the kit back onto his cock with a bruising grip. The omega near bounces against him, body rocking back and forth, cock bobbing between his legs.

Cas lives for it, choking on please and shaking apart around him, clawing at the sheets the ripping sound loud in Dean’s ears groaning low and pleased when Cas clenches and tightens around him.

The kit cums completely untouched just on his cock, wailing his name and throwing his head back, tail slapping against the Alpha’s chest sobbing softly when Dean fucks him through it his own balls drawing tight.

He pulls out to cum, spilling in streaks across pert ass cheeks and Cas’ lower back watching it pool int he dip of Cas’ spine, licking his lips at thick scent of sex and mate in the air.

Good, let the whole world know they belonged together.


	28. Alpha/omega

Castiel is the sweetest damn omega out there, with round hips that jiggle when Dean grabs for them, dragging the man down onto his cock. And with sweet hard nipple that perk in the air, red and puffy from Dean’s eager mouth.

He’s so slick too, wet and ripe around his loose little hole, still tight enough to cling to Dean’s cock as he pulls out of the omega before pushing back in balls slapping against Cas’ pert little bubble butt.

God and Cas’ eyes, fuck talk about baby blues, big and dark and pleading as Dean tangles a finger in his hair and archs his back up fucking deeper into his tight hole.

Fuck just everything about Cas get’s him going, the thick scent of omega and honey clinging to him, the way Cas smiles all shy and crooked. His Alpha practically preens knowing that the little omega is his and noone else’s.

Cas makes the prettiest sounds too, high and breathy, begging in that rough pleading voice of his, mouth pink and red and swollen from Dean’s kisses and tongue.

Oh man and don’t even get Dean started about Cas’ cock, hard and flushes, curving up drooling eagerly onto his stomach as Dean curls his fingers around the thick length of him, jerking fast and rough just like his thrusts until Cas is keening under him, bucking from the bed and cumming in thick streaks.

Dean cums burried inside his omega, gasping into his neck, sucking his mark into supple flesh, shivering when Cas claws at his back going lax and needy under him.  


	29. twink cas + rimming + panties

Dean’s boy looks so fuckin’ pretty like this, spread out on the sheets, soft thighs trembling apart as Dean drags his tongue along the mass of lace covering Cas’ ass, groaning low at the way it stretches obscenely over pert cheeks and frames Cas’ hanging cock so nicely.

He grins when Cas rocks up against his mouth, letting out the sweetest little moan, hands gripping tightly to the sheets, he laps at Cas’ twitching hole through the fabric, groaning when it clings wetly to the muscle. 

He uses one hand to pull the panties aside dragging his tongue up and over Cas’ hole shivering when the twink keens and bucks under him, fucking back eagerly onto Dean’s mouth, thighs spreading wider. 

And fuck that just get’s Dean aching, knowing that he hasn’t even started yet but Cas is so ready to go, muscles fluttering open under his tongue, gasping a soft sob as Dean curls his tip and circles his tongue around the rim. 

He slurps messily, chin wet with spit, Cas’ hole glistening when he pulls away, flicking his tongue as he smiles at Cas soft, hiccuping please, grunting when Cas drops his head and upper body forward, hole opening under his gaze.

He drags his hands up shaking thighs, cupping the firm globes of Cas’ ass, dragging them apart, sucking around Cas’ rim, pressing messy, open mouth kisses too Cas’ cheeks, biting playfully at them so that the boy archs up, head thrown back and cries out, cumming in sticky streaks all inside his lacey panties.

Dean pulls back, pinging the fabric watching the way Cas’ ass jiggles reaching for the lube at the side of the bed, practically purring the words.

“You ready to get fucked for the first time, baby?”

Cas mewls, looking back over his shoulder with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, nodding shakily but oh so sure. 

“Please.”

And damn if that breathy begging doesn’t just break him.


	30. twink cas + panties + rough sex + office au

Honestly he’s probably going to hell, or at least risking loosing his job but, well, _Cas._

Sweet, beekeeping omega Cas( who is also his freakng _secretary_ ) who is currently bent over his desk, all his hard worked over papers scattered to the floor, keening and presenting for him like a fucking angel in prayer and Jesus he’s so weak, okay? weak. 

His Alpha practically purrs in satisfaction at the way Castiel pushes his ass backwards, the soft lace of his blue panties clinging obscenely to the globes of his ass, dark with slick around Cas’ hole, licking his lips for a minute he just watches the way that dark stain spreads as Cas shivers with anticipation clearly more then enjoying Dean’s approving gaze.

“Wow, Castiel you’re… fuck you’re gorgeous.”

He sounds a little awed (okay a lot awed) and Castiel squirms a little, letting our a soft, breathy moan and a low ‘thank you, Sir’ that just get’s Dean’s blood fucking boiling.

He shakes out of his suit jacket, unbuttoning it with shakey fingers, dropping it to the chair behind him and dragging reverent hands up the backs of smooth thighs, molding his fingers to firm ass cheeks. 

He slips his fingers under the wet fabric, pulling it to one side and tracing a finger around the rim of Cas’ sweet little hole, groaning when the muscle flutters open around his touch, leaking another dribble of slick.

Pushing one finger in is easy, Cas makes the prittiest whimpering sound and goes pliant under him, legs spread wider thighs trembling and Dean crooks his finger inside him, seeking out Cas’ prostate, grinning to himself when he finds it and Cas fucking bucks up, slapping a hand over his own mouth to muffle the shout that slips into low pleading cries when Dean milks it, grinding his finger up into the sweet spot loving the way Cas shakes apart around him, his rocking his hips back and riding Dean’s finger.

God when Dean first saw Castiel he thought of this, the short blue eyed little twink didn’t even look old enough to be working at Dean’s firm and fuck he wore the tightest slacks that showed of his ass and a little waist coat that clung to him in the filthiest way so of fucking course Dean had wanted to bend him over right there and then.

He’d been good though, kept his hands to himself, played nice when Cas did his best to help but fuck it nearly killed him every time Cas bent over to retrieve paper or a dropped pencil or fucking anything.

So when He’d walked into his office later that night to find Cas undoing his tie and looking up at him through his lashes with the whole damn place absolutely drenched in the scent of heat and honey Dean had nearly dropped dead, pinching himself quickly as Cas purred that he wanted  _‘sir’_ to fuck him senseless.

Cas’ breathy ‘Dean?’ drags him out of his little day dream and he soothes his hand over Cas’ thigh pushing two fingers into the omega’s hungry little hole, pumping them hard and fast just to watch how Cas archs up from the desk, grabbing for the sides of it, knuckles white and shaking.

He let’s out a low growl his Alpha pacing excitedly at the way Cas gasps and doubles over the desk, fucking back onto his hand as Dean slips a third finger in alongside the first two, twisting and spreading them watching the way Cas’ little hole clings to his fingers stretching obscenely.

He get’s so wrapped up in the way Cas sounds and looks, long smooth expanse of his back curved up and flushed pink, ass cheek jiggling as he rocks back against Dean’s fingers, hair wrecked and mouth slack as he glances over his shoulder, watching dean through his lashes.

He grunts, pulling out when Cas starts panting, shoulders slumbing as he drops his forehead to the desk.

“I want you cumming on my cock, Cas, not on my fingers.”

Cas swallows lifting his head up with a soft groan, his hole twitching and clenching, gaping a little from Dean’s fingers soft and pink.

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean hums in approval, reaching down to hook his thumbs into his slacks and push them down, dragging his boxers with them so that they nestle around his ankles, wrapping his fingers about the thick jut of his cock, twisting his fist at the tip and pushing his hips forward, moaning low just to watch how Cas shook, ass rising higher, hole glistening, slick trickling down his thighs.

He presses the head of his cock to Cas’ rim, easing in slowly savoring the way the omega tightens around him before letting him in, swallowing him down eagerly until he’s bottomed out, balls flush against skin.

He stills for a moment, just soaking in how fuckin’ good Cas feels before he eases out, circling his hips for a moment watching how Cas softens, breathing out shakily, whimpering at the loss of Dean’s cock. 

He braces himself, hands on Cas’ hips, fingers bruising and fucks deep, snapping his hips forward so that his balls slap against Cas’ ass, groaning when Cas yelps then moans, gripping the edge of the table and using it to push back and force Dean deeper.

His Alpha practically snarls, pacing under his skin, desperate to mount and mate the pretty omega and Jesus he does just that, grips hard at Cas’ round hips and drags him back onto his cock.

He loves the way Cas’ body bounces forward and back the desk creaking under them as Dean fucks hard and fast, fingers bruising on Cas’ hips. And fuck he’s just so hot around him, clinging to Dean’s cock everytime he pulls out, trying his best to fucking nail Cas’ prostate and by the gradually louder-each-time sounds Cas was making he was doing alot of things right.

He doubles over, pulls down Cas’ shirt collar and sucks a bruise into Cas’ neck, mouth messy and wet over supple skin loving the way Cas bares his neck to him, mewling helplessly under Dean’s grasp.

Dean snakes a hand around palms Cas through the lace of his panties. He’s winces a little when the desk scrapes across the carpet because damn it that is a nice carpet but fuck if he can find it in him to care enough to stop not with the wet clench of Cas’ ass around his cock.

He feels Cas throb in his hand, pretty little cock pulsing, spurting precum into the lace of his panties balls drawing up tight and Dean knows that the little omega is close. Jesus, so is he.

He bites down on Cas’ neck by instinct, moaning when Cas’ scent spikes up high and fast leaving him dizzy, fucking desperately into Cas’ loose hole, thrusts becoming sloppy, uncoordinated. 

Cas cums when Dean squeezes his cock, bucking up and crying Dean’s name, messing up his pretty panties with his cum, and the tight clutch of his ass pushes Dean over the edge, stiffening and spilling over pumping cum into Cas’ fucked open hole.

He pulls away breathing hard, Alpha preening at the mating mark darkening on Cas’ neck.

Ah, _fuck._


	31. rough sex, overstimulation, "where are you going, baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr at myprofounddesign.tumbr.com

Castiel had expected to be utterly ravaged that night, he can still feel the indent of Dean’s fingers on the soft swell of his hips even now but, Lord help him he can’t stop revisiting it, shivers racking up his spine at the memory of the heat in Dean’s eyes as he’s shoved Castiel back onto the bed still clothed whereas he himself had been naked.

He’d bounced a little but Dean had wasted no time in crawling up the bed, bracketing Cas in as he knelt between his legs, bending down to catch  his lips in a kiss that was all possessive, hot and wet leaving Castiel breathless and panting as Dean reached above him too the lubrication they kept on the bedside table, the sharp click of the cap had his cock twitching in anticipation, legs spreading a little wider already eager too be filled with everything _Dean._

Dean fingers are thick and merciless, spreading him wide and clenching as they work him open, smearing lube over his sensitive rim leaving him bucking from the bed and writhing against the sheets, mouth slack with pleasure, cock dribbling onto his stomach.

Dean slips free the moment Cas starts begging, breathy please and moans leaving him in soft gasps staring up at Dean, cheeks flushed and hair sticking too his forehead with a light sheen of sweat.

He swallows hard when Dean practically snarls flicking his jeans open with one hand the other dragging Castiel down the bed by his hips, fingers bruising soft skin punching the air from his chest at the bite of pain in amongst the pleasure.

Perhaps he is a little twisted too say it makes his cock harder but Dean doesn’t seem to be fairing much better, breathing heavily as he pushes Cas’ thighs apart and shoulders his legs, rocking his hips forward and thrusting the thick length of his cock in deep and hard into Casiel’s twitching rim. 

“Fuck Cas, lookatcha, you’re fucking gorgeous, so damn tight around me, clench up, that’s it baby, _fuck.”_

Cas whimpers, clinging too the sheets for dear life as Dean starts _thrusting,_ balls slapping against his ass, hips rocking in brutal snaps that rock his body up the bed, the frame of it trembling, groaning under the force of their bodies.

Rough, battle worn fingers come up to toy with his nipples, twisting and tugging on them sending flashes of heat down too Castiel’s already aching cock, pinching in a way that made him bite his lip too stifle a strangled moan.

His silence only spurred Dean on, pushing forward forcing Cas’ hips off the bed the angle changing to nail his prostate leaving him wailing like a cat in heat.

“That’s it baby, fuck, let me hear you, fucking scream my name.”

He does, he cannot stop himself, arching up from the bed and dragging his nails down through the sheets, sobbing Dean’s name with each hit of his prostate throwing his head back as Dean’s mouth descends closing around the bob of his Adams apple and sucking before moving too suck hard bruises into the line of Cas’ throat.

He’s shaking apart, thighs trembling, toes curling, hiccuping sweetly when Dean reaches one hand down to roll his balls between his fingers, grinning darkly when Cas pleads for just one touch, please, just once too his throbbing cock.

“You’re gonna cum without a single touch too your dick, baby, and you’re gonna fucking love it.”

He nods, enchanted by the darkness in pretty green eyes, lips parting to accept the rough kiss Dean delivers, jerking up the bed at a particularly hard thrust and it’s just enough, thankfully just enough that he tips over the edge, cock spurting onto his stomach, crying out, knuckles white as he cums.

Dean eases out slowly, Cas’ legs falling from his shoulders and Castiel, thinking the man is finished with him squirms out of the wet spot on the bed, shifting to lay comfortable, startling when strong hands close around his ankles and drag him back down the bed. 

He stares up wide eyes and oversensitive when Dean practically purrs:

“I’m not finished with you yet, baby boy, get that sweet ass back here.”

He does as he is told because how can he not? Not when Dean uses that tone of voice and not when his cock makes a valiant attempt to rise again.

He mewls when Dean pushes back into his fucked sloppy hole, hips just as hard as before, if not more so desperately chasing his own release now that Castiel is pliant and sated keening with every thrust.

Yes, it had been one amazing night and as Dean enters home from a hunt, thigh holster on and skin smeared with dirt, Castiel thinks it’s high time they repeated it.


	32. abo + public place + stripper cas

Honestly Dean wouldn’t have cared less if what he was doing was entirely frowned upon and he’d be arrested for it. Not with the sweet little omega writhing against him, fuck and the thing he’s doing when he clenches his wet little hole around Dean’s cock, _damn._

Honestly he never expected to find his mate amongst a load of strippers at his best friends stag do but he’s not exactly _complaining_ not with the heated please that the omega keeps letting out and the dark begging in pretty blue eyes.

He’d practically pounced when the dance finished, dragging the drenched little omega off the pole and into his lap groaning out a low ‘is this okay’ before sealing his mouth over the mating spot on the guys neck and sucking hard.

The omega was practically trembling now, rocking down onto his cock haqnds tight on Dean’s shoulders, panting wetly by his ear as he rides him like it’s his damn job.

He’s vaguely aware of loud wolf whistles coming from a crowd gathered around them but fuck it he doesn’t care, this is his mate, his sweet, ripe, tight little mate who was whimpering high and needy and oh, oh he’s so fucking cumming shaking apart in Dean’s arm whole spasming around the Alpha’s cock.

He grunts, burying himself deep and spills right after just to the sound of that high breathy cry that could only be made better if it was his name.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, startling at low breathy-

“Castiel.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Castiel.”

He grins, pulling back to tangle his fingers into Cas’ hair, mouthing up his neck before murmuring a pleased.

“Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Fuck yeah, _hello._


	33. dirty talk + name calling + rough sex

“You’re such an eager little slut for me Cas, look at you spread out under me little hole all wet and gaping like you’ve been fucked a hundred times over and you’re still begging for it. ‘Cause you _would_ , wouldn’t you baby? You’d beg for my cock over and over again no matter how many times I fucked you because you’re just a desperate little bitch for me. Aint’cha?”

Cas whines, high in his throat but there’s no protest there, only agreement in the way he rocks his body back onto Dean’s cock, ass clenching around him, hands braced against the headboard, palms flat eyes pleading.

And plead does he, fuck.

“Dean, I- Please I need it, you know I need it, I need your cock please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard and rough and rutt me, claim me, please.”

Dean grunted, rocking his hips forward hard, thrusting deep into the grip of Cas’ ass, rocking forward until his balls are slapping against soft bruised skin. Fucking forward, bending over him sucking dark marks into the long line of Cas’ throat as the other man throws his head back and mewls for him bucking his hips chasing the feeling of Dean’s cock filling him open and fucking him full.

He knows Cas is close, can practically taste it along his skin and he moans low and pleased, corckscrewing his hips and grinding up against Cas’ prostate until breathy moans turn to gargled keens.

“Come on then little bitch, cum like the good fuck hole you are.”

Cas archs under him, straining against Dean’s bod as his hole spasms and his cock spills over his stomach in thick white stripes.

Dean snarls pushing forward, thrusting through Cas’ orgasm, selfishly chasing his own release.

He finally cums swearing and rocking into Cas’ loose leaking hole, groaning softly as he drops onto of a gasping Cas, pressing kisses along Cas’ collarbone.

“You’re so good for me, Baby.”

Cas beams, dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Always.”


	34. Wall sex + spanking + twink cas

Damn if Dean’d ever get the fuck over this. This, this was things that dreams were made of.

He’s got the cute little twink with the big blue eyes pressed up against the wall, trousers thrown aside, tshirt hoisted up to expose perky little nipples that are wet and swollen from Dean’s mouth. He’d eased the pretty blue plug from the guys ass after pushing it deep and teasing just to hear how he moans, arching up from the wall legs tightening around Dean’s hips.

 Fuck a plug, so damn ready to be fucked that he wore a plug! Jesus, Dean could die right now a happy, happy man.

He holds tight to the guys - Castiel? Cas is probably easier- hips bruising in the way he grips them dragging the kid down onto his cock, groaning low at the tight clench around him, the slick feeling of his whole around Dean’s length. 

Cas is light, so fucking light and clingy, grabbing onto Dean’s shoulders before dragging blunt nails down his back and God the guy is loud, he’s loving all the breathy little whimpers and high keening cries hes letting out every time Dean’s cock head nails his prostate. 

Fuck, Dean pushes forward harder trying to bury himself as deep into the twink as he can, until Cas can think of nothing but him and his cock and the way he feels stretching him open and gaping.

Cas squirms, writhing between his body and the wall, bucking and twisting as he mewls clenching up around Dean and fuck can’t he just stay still, it’s getting damn hard to hold him and -

Dean acts without thinking, spreading his palm an slapping hard at Cas’ ass growling out for him to stay the hell still and take Dean’s cock like h’s fucking made to do.

He doesn’t expect Cas to go stiff, arching up and cumming in hot wet spurts over Dean’s shirt, gasping for air, cheeks red and mouth slick as he pulls Dean down for wet sweet kisses, gently urging him to cum and fill him up until he’s leaking.

Christ, hot as hell, tighter then anything and a mouth like sin. He’s going to marry this kid damn it.

He shivers, burying himself deep and spilling over the edge, moaning when Cas sighs out a low hissed ‘yess’ biting at that spot just under Dean’s chin.

“Take me home and fuck me again, please?”

He huffs out a laugh, squeezing Cas’ ass as he eases him down from the wall. 

“Sure, baby, as many times as you want.”

He didn’t expect to be doing it for the rest of their lives, but hey, who’s complaining.


	35. breeding kink + Alpha/omega

Dean grips hard at Cas’s soft round hips groaning low when the omega fucks down onto his cock, slick, wet hole clenching up tight and greedy fucking begging him to cum already, fill him up with cum.

If Cas’ eager little body wasn’t enough the omega’s loud cries certainly were, head thrown back throat exposed all pleasing and submissive, panting heavily as he rocks his hips back, nails dragging down Dean’s chest.

“Please, Please Alpha, fuck me, breed me, fill me up.”

He trembles, biting out a curse, snapping his hips up fucking deeper into his omega’s body, pulling Cas down against him their chests pressing together as Dean noses at his throat, grinding up hard just to hear how Cas sobs and hiccups so sweetly, nails biting at Dean’s shoulders.

He soothes him with a hand up his spine, rocking his hips slower, burying himself in the sloppy grip of Cas’s leaking hole.

“Shh, baby, you know I’ll give you what you want, ‘specially when you ask so nicely.”

Cas keens, rolling his hips dragging Dean’s cock deeper, right to the hilt, balls nestled against supple skin.

Then, fuck, then he does this thing with his muscles clenching and unclenching over and over until Dean is biting his lip, eyes rolling back, Alpha roaring at how good his mate is, how tight and drenched, the thick scent of him heavy in Dean’s nose.

Cas let’s out one more breathy little please that sounds more like a whimper and Dean hurtles over the edge, sinking his teeth into Cas’s neck right over the mating mark as he cums spilling in thick waves until it’s leaking out around his cock, Cas’s stomach heavy and round with cum.

Cas cums sighing dreamily, pressing soft kisses to Dean’s temple and praising him for being the best Alpha, so strong and full of seed, promising that Dean’s going to give him the healthiest children that soon he’ll be swollen with them.

Dean’s Alpha preens under the attention, dropping his head back onto the bed with a low moan of approval. Damn right.

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146263552391/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme)


	36. Boypussy + dirty talk

“Jesus Cas, you’re soaked!”

He shivers, flushing faintly and turning his head to one side as Dean slips his fingers through his slick folds, thumbing over his clit dragging a light gasp from the man under hi.

Cas whimpers when Dean pushes one finger into his wet hole, stroke him open slowly, biting hard at his lip as he struggles to meet Dean’s eyes skin pink and legs spread. 

Dean soothes a hand up his thigh grinning almost hungrily.

“Hey, hey baby listen to me, you are gorgeous and your wet little cunt is fucking amazing, I can’t wait to get my mouth down there and eat you out until you’re screaming for me.”

Cas whimpers, hole clenching around Dean’s fingers, shivering when Dean slips a second finger along with the first, spreading him open fingering him slow and deep until Cas starts gasping muscles relaxing as Dean rubs over his clit with his free hand licking his lips as he drags his eyes over Cas’ body.

“God, I can’t wait to get inside you Cas, I bet you’re so hot and wet, fuck The way you feel around my fingers I can just imagine-”

Cas swallows hard, arching of the bed when Dean pinches his clit, pumping his fingers in and out of Cas’ cunt leaving him breathless and dizzy with heat.

“Dean, please, go faster.”

Dean moans softly, fingers speeding up rocking in and out of Cas’ hole his hand wet and dripping as Cas starts panting, rocking his hips back onto Dean’s hands, mouth slack making the pretties little sounds, soft moans and high keens.

Dean watches the way Cas whole get’s even wetter, milking his fingers eagerly as he slips closer to orgasm.

He starts circling Cas’ clit with fast little circles and Cas starts crying out, thighs trembling, back arching, toes curling and Dean watches in awe as Cas cums gushing over his hand, chest heaving, fingers clenching in the sheets.

Dean holds his gaze as he pulls his fingers free and guides them to his mouth, sucking the taste of Cas from the digits.

Cas stares at him, mouth agape breath hitching. 

“You ready for round two baby?”

Cas nods shakily, spreading his thighs a little wider letting Dean push between them.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146263552391/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme) **


	37. Breeding kink + Tentacles

Witches are officially Dean’s favourite big bad of the week, fuck he can feel _everything._ Every touch and stroke dragging along and inside Cas’ body send heat down his spine and his - fucking hell, his life - tentacles curls and loop around Cas, holding him above the bed body spread wide by a tentacle around each thigh and one holding his wrists above his head whilst two more smaller ones hold Cas’ dripping hole open for two large ones to thrust inside, pumping in oposite motions, one in whilst one is out, over and over again.

Fuck he can feel all of it, the tight clinging grip of Cas’ hole around him, the tremor in the angels thighs and the way Cas strains against the limb around his wrists, arching up and moaning obscenely.

He watches hungrily as Cas’ stomach swells, hole stuffed full and gaping around Dean’s tentacles. 

He groans, reaching down with one of his tentacles to curl it around his cock, jerking in time with the thrusts of the appendages inside Cas, licking his lips as Cas writhes, gasping for air with every hard thrust of Dean inside him.

He knows what the angel is waiting for though, wiggling a tentacle deep inside Cas against his prostate until Cas is begging for it, screaming his name.

“’M gonna breed you up baby, stuff you so full of me and my cum that you can’t help but swell with my pups, Cas. You’re not gonna be able to walk when I’m done, you’re just gonna have to lay there all round and leaking and have my pups for me.”

Cas keens nodding his head eagerly and Dean grins, pulling Cas towards him, easing the tentacles out of his used little hole and lowering him down onto Dean’s cock, moaning softly at the slick heat of him. 

Cas strains forward, closing his lips against Dean’s. Dean eagerly fucks his tongue into Cas’ mouth as he rocks up into Cas’ body, the tentacles holding the angel open rub over his swollen rim punching the air from Cas’ chest. 

Cas archs and cums when Dean pushes a tentacle in alongside his cock, stretching Cas wide and stuffing him full.

He feels the way Cas’ body convulses, bucking and clneching, milking his cock and the tentacle eagerly fucking screaming Dean’s name.

He topples over the edge, cumming hard in thick streaks buried inside Cas’ hole.

He shivers when his tentacle pushes the cum back isnide Cas’ leaking hole, meeting big baby blues as he gently lowers Cas onto the bed stroking soothingly over Cas’ skin.

“You breed me so well, Dean, do we really have to reverse the spell?”

Dean hums, hoisting himself to curl around Cas, smiling a little at the pout in Cas’ tone.

“I guess a few days with ‘em wont hurt.”

Cas kisses him in excitement stroking his hands up one of the larger tentacles.

“This time I want one in my mouth too.”

Dean groans, dropping his head into Cas’ shoulder.

Fuckin’ horny angels.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146806418481/mishs-oddities-kink-meme) **


	38. Catboy omega dean + bottom dean + name calling/slurs

Dean never really expected this when he slipped on his panties that morning, looping his tail through the stitched hole in the back, ears twitching as he kept and ear out for any sounds of footsteps. 

He’d reveled in the feeling lace on his skin, pulled tight around his cock trapping it up against his stomach, thickening as he thumbed at the fabric, moaning softly at the feeling of it on his skin.

He’d been so caught up in the sensation that he’d missed the sound of his Alpha padding into the room, startling when arms caught on his hips and he was pulled back pressed up against the firm warmth of Cas as the alpha nibbled at the sensitive tip of his ear and a breathed a soft:

“Lord, help me Dean you look delicious in these.”

He’d melted instantly, blushing high on his cheeks when Cas’ hand came round his front, palming at his cock through the lace dragging it over his hard length.

“You like them?”

His ears had twitched, flattening against his head, fuck his heart had been pounding in his chest, they’d never spoken about Dean’s panty kink he didn’t think Cas knew and now, with his Alpha near him whilst he was wearing them he was half turned on half fucking terrified.

Cas had turned him in his arms, hands at his hips and baby blues slipped down him taking in the site smile ghosting across his lips, eyes crinkling, turning a deep dark blue.

“You look amazing, Dean, beautiful.”

He’d shivered, backed up as Cas stepped forward, guiding him to the bed with gentle but firm touches, stroking over his hips and ass and cock with long curious fingers and Dean couldn’t stifle a soft whimper at the feeling of hands on his skin, hole slick and wet from his excitement, the panties, Cas, everything fuck it was too much he was burning up in his skin.

He’d dropped back onto the bed, tail curling about his thigh as he spread his legs glancing up at Cas through his lashes, flush spreading to his chest, pebbling his nipples. 

Soft fingers had pushes adie the fabric of his panties as Dean spread his legs and arched his back, tail slapping against the sheets in delight as Cas slipping a finger inside his wet hole, smearing his slick around his rim, teasing him with slow strokes of his inner walls, pumping his finger in and out as he caught Dean’s lips with his own, licking past Dean’s fangs working his tongue the same way he worked those magical fucking fingers of his until Dean was a hiccuping sobbing mess, babbling about how good it felt.

“Good little bitch for me, are you not Dean? So well behaved, taking myh fingers like you are made for it, just begging for cock.”

Dean bucks his hips, dropping back onto the ebd, grabbing the backs of his thighs and spreading his legs up and open helping Cas to get deeper, harder, three fingers now working over his puffy, leaking hole. 

“Are you ready for more, little omega slut? My little whore?”

Cas voice is soft and fond and sweet and completely contradictory to what he was saying and Dean fucking lived for it, planting his feet on the bed and pushing his hips up, clenching around Cas’ fingers, mewling soft and pleading.

Cas apparently took pity on him, holding the lace of the panties to one side and unbuttoning his slacks with his free hand, Dean marvels at his grace for a moment before that beautiful stiff cock is free and dribbling precum, flushed at the tip and fuck Dean wants it inside him.

Cas smirks a little down at him but obliges, flipping Dean onto his knees, pulling his hips back as Dean’s tail waves in the air practically pointing to his hole and screaming fuck me please.

When Cas pushes in Dean’s hole world stops, pin pointing to that one glorious moment of full, stretched, filled. 

Cas wastes no time, snapping his hips forward almost brutual, breathing out harsh words and praising Dean for being a good little bitch taking his cock so well like a well trained whore.

Dean trembles, rocks back, cries out for it, especially when hands close around his ears and use them to drag Dean back onto his cock, his tail quivering in pained pleasure. 

Cas cums when Cas stiffens inside him grunting and bending forward to sink his teeth into the mating mark on Dean’s neck.

He twitches and archs, ass pulsing, cock throbbing spilling and messing up his favourite pair of panties. 

They curl up afterwards, Cas stroking his back and sides telling him that he was perfect, his perfect mate and that he loved him.

Dean basks in the warm, loving touches and sweet words, ears and tail relaxing to curl up yawning lightly mumbling that he’ll make sure to wear his panties more often.

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/147698114131/the-fuck-tumblr-quite-frankly-kink-meme)


	39. Twink cas + teacher student + panties and stockings

Dean had had enough, he’d had _enough._  This little fucking twink - Castiel - had been teasing him since he started this course with those short shorts and crop tops that show off those damn hipbones, Fuck it was killing him.

So he’d kinda snapped, demanding the omega meet him in his office later that evening and he swears, _swears_ that Cas _knows_ what’s going to happen because he smirks up at him, flutters his lashes and says ‘Yes, Mr Smith’ before flouncing off in those ridiculously tight jeans and a #twink crop top.

He rubs a hand over his face and mutters to himself the entire walk back to his class room.

It had been surprisingly easy to command the omega to strip and bend over his desk when Cas finally wondered in ten minutes late, baby blues excited and dark with heat. He could already smell the lust coming off of the twink and damn if that didn’t just send his Alpha near feral.

He’d stiffened, mouth going dry and cock twitching when Cas pulled off his jeans to reveal soft silken stockings and the tight blue lacey panties above them.

He breathes out a curse and moves to stand behind Cas, shivering at the slick already coating the back of Cas’ panties, leaving them sticking obscenely to the globes of the omegas ass.

He pulls the fabric aside to expose Cas’ drenched little hole and licks his lips circling his fingertip around his rim before pushing it in slowly easing Cas open around his finger as he breathes out low and frustrated.

“You’ve been fuckin’ teasing me haven’t you, Castiel?”

Cas whimpers soft and sweet and groans out that yes he had been and that he deserves to be punished, rocking back onto Dean’s fingers as it slips to two stretching him open wide around them, twisting deep and hard until Cas is whining his apologies and begging Dean not to stop.

Like he could stop, even if he tried.

He fingers Cas through his first orgasm with practised, calloused fingers that seek out his prstate and work it in hard fast little nudges that throw Cas to the edge until he biting into his arm trying to keep quiet and jerking forward and then back like he can’t decide if it’s too much or not enough. 

Cas cums mewling and trembling and thanking him and Dean kind of get’s an ego from that but no time now to worry about the size of his head, he’s too busy pulling out his fingers and shakily unbuttoning his slacks soothing one hand up Cas spine as he pushes close, circling the head of his cock around Cas’ rim.

“Are you ready Cas?”

Cas nods enthusiastically and rocks back, spreading his legs a little wider.

Dean strokes down the backs of his thighs before grabbing his hips, holding the panties to one side pushing his cock in, pressing past Cas’ rim nice and slow and deep.

Cas feels so fucking good around him, tight and hot and so fucking wet and God he makes the sweetest sounds too, high and needy fucking back onto Dean’s cock grabbing at the desk, knocking a load of papers to the floor.

Dean couldn’t care less about some kids homework right now.

He snaps his hips forward, burying himself into Cas’ ass over and over until they’re both moaning and gasping and the wet sound of sex is loud in the quiet room. 

Cas cums a second time when DEan nails his prsoate and leans over to mouth at his neck, sucking a dark bruise where the mating mark would go.

The omega wails and spills into his panties, messing them up as Dean swears, grunts and cums balls deep inside Cas. 

There’ll be complications thanks to his choice later, answers he’s not really ready to give and questions that need sorting but for now he drops onto of Cas panting wetly and basks in the tight cling of the omega’s body. 

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/147698114131/the-fuck-tumblr-quite-frankly-kink-meme)


	40. Naga dean + breeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Cas is a begging, breathy mess and fuck it’s killing Dean slowly, watching the angel bounce on his cock, cheeks flushed a bright red and mouth bitten, swollen and slack. Those big baby blues are hidden under fluttering lashes and, Fuck what a pretty picture his mate makes. 

His tail coils tight, scales rubbing together in a delicious friction as he thrusts up, burying his cocks into Cas’ loose, puffy hole, gasping for air when Cas clenches around him in retaliation doubling forward, nails dragging down Dean’s chest.

“Please, please breed me, Dean. Mate me full and leaking with your pups and I- please I _need_ it.”

The Naga trembles, tail practically vibrating in excitement as he spans large hands over round hips, fangs dropping as he grins dopily up at the angel, rocking his hips in slow circles, grinding up into Cas’ wet hole.

“Yeah? You need me to fuck you and breed you up nice and swollen with young ones, angel? This what you want?”

He drags Cas down onto his cocks, pushing both up into the pliant body above him until Cas is stretched to his limits, loose little hole milking him for all he’s worth eyes going wide and desperate.

“Yes, yes, _oh_ , Dean, I-”

Cas cums shaking apart seizing up around him, crying out in the prettiest way that Dean follows shortly after, grunting and bruising in the way he grips Cas and holds him still on his cocks, breathing out shakily spurting cum buried deep inside the angels body.

Cas drops onto of him as Dean’s cocks slip free and slowly retreat back behind his scales, stroking soothing hands down Cas’ back Dean presses a kiss to his mates head.

“You were perfect for me, angel. ‘M so proud of you.”

Cas sighs happily, settling snug on Dean’s chest eyes drifting shut.


	41. Name calling + praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

“You look like such a pretty little slut, Cas, don’t you? Love having my cock buried inside you, fucking you full over and over.”

Cas keens, bucking up from the sheets at Dean’s words, his cock dribbling precum onto his stomach, standing stiff and hard, flushed at the tip the same colour as the pretty blush staining the angels cheeks and chest.

Dean ducks his head down, pulling one puffy, bitten red nipple into his mouth and sucking hard just to hear the way Cas cries out and writhes under him, arching up against his lips, those gorgeous baby blues fluttering shut.

He pulls back in favour of snapping his hips forward, driving his cock in deep, grinding up against Cas’ ass balls pressed up against pert cheeks, grunting when he clenches up around him and mewls in pleasure.

“Fuck Cas, you make the fucking prettiest little bitch under me, I can’t stop looking at you you’re just so fucking hot.”

Cas moans his thank you, cock twitching, spurting precum as he gasps and pushes his hips back, arms stretched above his head, palms flat against the head board forcing his body down onto Dean’s cock. 

Dean groans, grabbing for Cas’ hips, rolling his up, cock disappearing into his puffy, lube wet rim as Dean fucks him.

“You gonna cum? You gonna cum on my cock like the well trained little cock whore you are, baby?”

Cas nods, whimpering so sweetly, mouth falling open in a silent cry as he cums, body straining and muscles flexing, it’s such a fucking sight that Dean followers over the edge happily, heat coiling in his gut, spreading from his toes to his head leaving him dizzy and cum high.


	42. size kink + alpha/omega

Castiel absolutely adored his Alpha’s cock. 

It was thick, so very thick it took more then one hand to wrap fully about it and the tip barely fit in his mouth, left him drooling and swallowing around it struggling to push him deeper. 

It was and long too, hitting his prostate head on leaving him keening and bucking up from the sheets, sensitive and aching the more Dean ground up into him the more he sobbed softly and begged to cum. 

He loved the way it curled up, standing proud from the patch of hair above it, bobbing excitedly as Cas pressed his lips to the tip and down the length of it loving the way Dean moaned softly and curled his fingers into the omega’s hair, baring Cas’ neck, head tilted to the side as Dean jerked himself with his huge hands and came in hot stripes over Cas’ throat. 

Cas’ favourite thing though is the way that it filled him so deliciously, spread his rim wide and smooth until he couldn’t possibly take anymore. The way it stuffed him full and leaking his omega practically preening at how tight he was around Dean’s cock.

He’d lay there, gaping and orgasm high as Dean slipped out a gush of cum following his cock, his breathing heavy eyes flashing, the mating mark stark against Cas’ soft skin.


	43. Alpha!Cas/Omega!Dean + Knotting + Breeding + Boypussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently doing a kink meme, come see me on tumblr to see what's accepted!  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Dean was so fucking wet, so wet, and fuck it almost hurts with how good Cas felt rocking in and out of him, slow and easy like he had all the damn time in the world to just breed Dean up and stuff him full and leaking cum.

He squirms a little when deft fingers close around his clit, rubbing in lazy circles leaving him breathless and arching, swearing violently under his breath. He’s not going to beg for his Alpha to go faster, he’s _not._

“Please, please Cas. Come on, fuck just fuck me, breed me up, leave me swollen and knotted with your pups.”

Fuck.

He whimpers when Cas grins all Alpha and possessive in the way he grabs at Dean’s hips and drags him down onto his cock, the thick swell of his knot catching on Dean’s cunt making him clench down and gasp, eyes rolling back.

He’s going to cum oh he’s so fucking going to cum, with the mix of Cas’ cock stretching him open and the feeling of fingers playing with his clit just makes him writhe, thighs trembling and toes curling as heat slithers up his spine, coiling in his belly.

He cums in messy squirts, shouting Cas’ name, back arched the feeling of Cas’ hot cum spilling inside him as Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck and teeths at the mating mark already bruising his skin. 


	44. Alpha/omega + Breeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr for more smutty fics and you can even request your own! 
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Dean loves alot of things about his omega, he loves how soft Cas is and how sweet he is (though his sass is absolutely legendary) but there’s one thing, Dean will never fail to tell Cas that he loves especially when he has the omega under him, long legs spread wide, cock thick against his stomach, leaking across his skin as Cas gasps and squirms, Dean’s cock burying into his hole over and over until they’re both breathless and panting. 

He’ll always tell him how he loves how breedable Cas is, how perfect his curvy hips are to birth their pups, how eager he is to watch Cas’ stomach swell as he leaks Deans cum knowing that the omega will be round with life soon.

Fuck nothing get’s Cas going like Dean practically purring the words too, he archs up from the sheets and spills over himself in messy streaks his sweet, pink mouth falling open into an ‘O’, big baby blues all wide and dark with heat.

Dean’s hips stutter at the sight, fingers bruising on Cas’ hips as he stiffens and cums, balls deep inside the omega sucking in greedy lungfulls of that sea breeze scent. 

Fuck it’s glorious, his hand curling over the bump of Cas’ stomach, thumb stroking there hopeful and possessive.


	45. Alpha/omega + possessive!alpha!dean + teasing + nipple play

“You’re mine, you get that, Cas? Mine.”

Cas whimpers as strong fingers rub over his wrecked, leaking hole bucking up against the Alpha, his chest throbbing where a wet mouth seals over his nipple and sucks, _hard._

Cas can’t help but squirm under all of the attention, soft, thick thighs shaking as Dean fucks into him his cock stretching his hole wide as his fingers rub over the rim.

He clings to his Alpha as large hands move up, thumbing at the softness of his stomach, squeezing before moving up to pinch and rub his nipples as a wet mouth catches his and his tongue fucks past Cas’ lips, claiming and possessive.

He mewls and keens and rocks up, desperately seeking attention on his swollen cock but Dean ignores him in favour of teasing his chest and rocking into his sweet little hole teeth bared in a teasing grin, eyes dark. 

“You wanna cum, Cas? You wanna cum on my cock or in my hand, your choice baby but you better be quick or I’m just gonna keep playing with your pretty little nipples and you’re wet little hole.”

Cas gasps, tears gathering at his eyes from too much, too much not enough tossing his head from side to side letting out broken little please, please Dean’s. 

The Alpha groans, muttering a low ‘oh you know I love it when you beg’ before a warm hand closes around his cock and the friction is perfect, slick and hot and he fucks up into it sucking in air greedily as his orgasm spreads like heat through his body, curling his toes and jerking his cock as it spills over Dean’s fist.


	46. Naga Dean + Angel Cas

Cas braces his hands back against the flushed red scales of Dean’s tail, groaning low at the feeling of scales against his skin, wings curling in tight against his body to allow the position as he pulls his hips up and rocks back down, thighs trembling as he rides Dean’s cocks.

Oh help him he just feels s _o full_ , stretched wide and aching around the thick length of Dean’s cocks as both of them push past his rim and into the tight clutch of his body, milking them for all he’s worth as war torn hands come up to kneed his chest, thumbing over his nipples, tugging on them making little sparks of heat race up his spine. 

Dean moans low his tail rasping against itself as it  coils around them the tip pushing up to tease around Cas’ hole, stroking the stretched out rim, punching the air from the angels chest. 

Dean pinches his nipple and Cas bucks up, cock throbbing and cumming all over himself in a slick wave of whimpers. Dean isn’t far behind, gasping Cas’ name and flooding his sweet little hole with cum, his cock jerking buried deep inside the angel. 

Cas shivers when he feels Dean’s scales fade back to their usual green, slumping forward and curling against the naga’s chest, panting softly, smiling when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him close. 


End file.
